How to Train Your Dragon
How to Train Your Dragon is a 2010 American computer-animated action fantasy film loosely based on the 2003 book of the same name by British author Cressida Cowell. The film was directed by Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois from a screenplay by Will Davies, Sanders and DeBlois. Two sequels, How to Train Your Dragon 2 and How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, were released in 2014 and 2019, respectively. Much like their predecessor, both sequels were widely praised and became box office successes. The film's success has also inspired other merchandise, including a video game and a television series. Storyline Plot A hapless young Viking who aspires to hunt dragons becomes the unlikely friend of a young dragon himself, and then learns there may be more to the creatures than he assumed. Genres * Animation * Action * Adventure * Family * Fantasy Motion Picture Rating * Atp (Argentina) * PG (Australia) * KT/EA (Belgium) * Livre (Brazil) * PG (Canada) * K-11 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 6''' (Germany) * '''IIA (Hong Kong) * 12 (Hungary) * PG (Ireland) * G''' (Japan) * '''V (Lithuania) * U''' (Malaysia) * '''6 (Netherlands) * PG (Singapore) * 10 (South Africa) * 7/i (Spain) * 7''' (Sweden) * '''0 (Switzerland) * PG (UK) * PG (USA) * P (Vietnam) Images How to Train Your Dragon 2010 poster 1.jpg How to Train Your Dragon 2010 poster 2.jpg How to Train Your Dragon 2018 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2018 re-release) How to Train Your Dragon 2018 USA Blu-Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover (2018 re-release) How to Train Your Dragon 2019 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover How to Train Your Dragon 2018 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2018 re-release) Cast and Crew Directors * Dean DeBlois * Chris Sanders Writing Credits * William Davies (screenplay by) (as Will Davies) and * Dean DeBlois (screenplay by) and * Chris Sanders (screenplay by) * Cressida Cowell (based on the book by) * Marc Hyman (collaborating writer) * Adam F. Goldberg (additional screenplay material) (uncredited) Cast (in credits order) * Jay Baruchel - Hiccup (voice) * Gerard Butler - Stoick (voice) * Craig Ferguson - Gobber (voice) * America Ferrera - Astrid (voice) * Jonah Hill - Snotlout (voice) * Christopher Mintz-Plasse - Fishlegs (voice) * T.J. Miller - Tuffnut (voice) * Kristen Wiig - Ruffnut (voice) * Robin Atkin Downes - Ack (voice) * Philip McGrade - Starkard (voice) * Kieron Elliott - Hoark the Haggard (voice) * Ashley Jensen - Phlegma the Fierce (voice) * David Tennant - Spitelout (voice) Producers * Bonnie Arnold (producer) * Kristine Belson (executive producer) * Suzanne Buirgy (associate producer: pre-production) * Michael A. Connolly (co-producer) (as Michael Connolly) * Doug Davison (co-producer) * Karen Foster (co-producer) * Tim Johnson (executive producer) * Roy Lee (co-producer) * Bruce Seifert (associate producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * March 18, 2010 (Kazakhstan) * March 18, 2010 (Russia) * March 18, 2010 (Ukraine) * March 19, 2010 (Philippines) * March 19, 2010 (Romania) * March 20, 2010 (Indonesia) * March 20, 2010 (Portugal) (premiere) * March 25, 2010 (United Arab Emirates) * March 25, 2010 (Argentina) * March 25, 2010 (Australia) * March 25, 2010 (Bolivia) * March 25, 2010 (Switzerland) (German speaking region) * March 25, 2010 (Germany) * March 25, 2010 (Denmark) * March 25, 2010 (Hungary) * March 25, 2010 (Israel) * March 25, 2010 (Kuwait) * March 25, 2010 (Lebanon) * March 25, 2010 (Malaysia) * March 25, 2010 (New Zealand) * March 25, 2010 (Peru) * March 25, 2010 (Portugal) * March 25, 2010 (Singapore) * March 25, 2010 (Thailand) * March 26, 2010 (Andorra) * March 26, 2010 (Austria) * March 26, 2010 (Brazil) * March 26, 2010 (Canada) * March 26, 2010 (Switzerland) (Italian speaking region) * March 26, 2010 (Colombia) * March 26, 2010 (Ecuador) * March 26, 2010 (Spain) * March 26, 2010 (Finland) * March 26, 2010 (Italy) * March 26, 2010 (Mexico) * March 26, 2010 (Norway) * March 26, 2010 (Panama) * March 26, 2010 (Sweden) * March 26, 2010 (Taiwan) * March 26, 2010 (USA) * March 26, 2010 (Uruguay) * March 26, 2010 (Venezuela) * March 26, 2010 (South Africa) * March 31, 2010 (Belgium) * March 31, 2010 (Switzerland) (French speaking region) * March 31, 2010 (Egypt) * March 31, 2010 (France) * March 31, 2010 (UK) * March 31, 2010 (Ireland) * March 31, 2010 (Iceland) * March 31, 2010 (Netherlands) * April 1, 2010 (Chile) * April 1, 2010 (Czech Republic) * April 1, 2010 (Greece) * April 1, 2010 (Hong Kong) * April 1, 2010 (Croatia) * April 1, 2010 (Slovenia) * April 1, 2010 (Slovakia) * April 1, 2010 (Syria) * April 2, 2010 (Bulgaria) * April 2, 2010 (Cyprus) * April 2, 2010 (Estonia) * April 2, 2010 (Ghana) * April 2, 2010 (Kenya) * April 2, 2010 (Lithuania) * April 2, 2010 (Latvia) * April 2, 2010 (Nigeria) * April 9, 2010 (Poland) * April 15, 2010 (Bosnia and Herzegovina) * April 15, 2010 (Serbia) * April 16, 2010 (India) * April 22, 2010 (Georgia) * April 23, 2010 (Turkey) * April 23, 2010 (Vietnam) * May 14, 2010 (China) (Beijing) * May 20, 2010 (South Korea) * August 7, 2010 (Japan) Home Media Release Dates * October 15, 2010 (USA) (DVD) * October 15, 2010 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * October 15, 2010 (USA) (Blu-Ray 3D) * November 15, 2010 (UK) (DVD) * November 15, 2010 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * November 15, 2010 (UK) (Blu-Ray 3D) * June 5, 2018 (USA) (DVD re-release) * June 5, 2018 (USA) (Blu-Ray re-release) * July 23, 2018 (UK) (DVD re-release) * January 22, 2019 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray release) Reception Box office How to Train Your Dragon grossed $494.9 million on a budget of $165 million. Critical response The film has an 8.1 rating on IMDb, and a 99% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, making it the highest-rated DreamWorks Animation film on both IMDb and Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * DreamWorks Animation * Mad Hatter Entertainment * Vertigo Entertainment Distributors * Paramount Pictures (2010) (USA) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2010) (Australia) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2010) (Canada) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2010) (Germany) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2010) (France) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2010) (UK) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2010) (Japan) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2010) (New Zealand) (theatrical) * Silver Screen (2010) (Bulgaria) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2010) (Argentina) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2010) (Denmark) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2010) (Greece) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2010) (Norway) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2010) (Singapore) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2010) (Belgium) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2010) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2010) (USA) (DVD) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2010) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2010) (USA) (Blu-Ray 3D) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2010) (UK) (DVD) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2010) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2010) (UK) (Blu-Ray 3D) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2018) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2018) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2018) (UK) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Technical Specs Runtime * 98 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.39:1 Trivia * The film was originally scheduled for release on November 20, 2009, but was pushed back to avoid competition with crowded family films released in November. * This is the first DreamWorks Animation film of the 2010s. * This is the only film in the franchise not to be released the same year as a LEGO Movie film, of which How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) was released the same year as The LEGO Movie (2014) and How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) released the same year as The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019). Category:Films Category:2010s films